


A Night of Rain and Other Wet Things

by OrchidQueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, in part two, low-key flustered Victor Nikiforov, once the smut escalates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchidQueen/pseuds/OrchidQueen
Summary: In which Yuuri and Victor have both had a bit too much to drink, and neither one of them particularly feels like waiting until they get home to get their hands on each other..





	A Night of Rain and Other Wet Things

One and a half drinks in, Yuuri was already feeling the alcohol more than he wanted to admit.

It had been Victor’s idea to come out to this bar tonight; it was one they had never tried out before, even though it was so close to Victor’s home. It wasn’t as if there was anything wrong with it or anything—the music was adequate, the atmosphere nothing to complain about—but Yuuri was tired.

Victor was raising his drink to his mouth when their eyes locked, and he lifted an eyebrow. “Are you alright?” he said.

Yuuri shifted in his seat. “Uhm, can we—” He swallowed, shooting a pained look over Victor’s shoulder.

Victor blinked, lowering his drink from his lips. “Here?”

Tipsy as he was, Yuuri shook his head through visions of the two of them slipping away to the bathroom together, all hot tongues and searching hands and muffled breaths as they tried to keep quiet. “No, no,” he said, head spinning with the thought. “I meant—” He gestured in the general direction of the door.

“Ah. You want to leave,” Victor said, placing his drink on the table at last. Yuuri nodded, relieved and a little dazed at how Victor could practically read his mind like that. In his entire life, he never imagined he would be so close to someone.

Victor stood, leaning down to kiss Yuuri’s forehead before heading to the bar to pay their tab. “I’ll be right back,” he said, then added with a wink: “you can finish my drink if you’d like.”

Yuuri looked down at the glass on the table in front of him, then he looked down at his hands. The world wasn’t spinning exactly, but it was close—a little blurred around the edges. He stood up slowly. Still nothing spun, but he wasn’t sure another drink was such a good idea. Another drink might bring him past this tipsy softness and straight into Drunk Yuuri territory, and he did not really want to deal with Drunk Yuuri tonight.

He left the glass where it was and met Victor by the front door.

“Ready?” Victor asked with a quick smile, helping Yuuri into his jacket. Yuuri liked that—how Victor didn’t press him with questions. How he didn’t ask why Yuuri might want to leave but instead just accepted that leaving was the thing that would make Yuuri most comfortable. Come to think of it, Victor _always_ listened like that. He never made Yuuri do anything he didn’t want to do, never made him stay anywhere he wasn’t comfortable staying. Only rarely did Yuuri ever think to ask what Victor wanted to do.

Yuuri frowned, holding his head as the world spun, just once. Damn. It seemed he was drunker than he had thought. It was embarrassing, really, how Yuuri could barely hold his alcohol. Especially with Victor standing there next to him, steady and solid as granite. He could have easily passed for sober if Yuuri hadn’t personally watched him down several drinks in the last hour.

“Do you want to stay?” Yuuri said now, turning to meet those sparkling blue eyes.

“You think I’d rather stay here than go home with you?” Victor placed a hand on his chest in mock indignation.”I’m hurt, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s heart thumped thick in his chest at those words. _Go home with you._ Because Victor’s home was Yuuri’s home, as he had said a million times before—as he would no doubt say a million times still. Yuuri wondered if he would ever get used to that.

With a soft smile, Victor laced his fingers through Yuuri’s and, together, they made their way to the front door.

Outside, it was pouring.

The two of them stepped out, the front door of the bar closing behind them. “I’ll call a cab,” Victor said, raising an arm to shield himself from the rain. “Maybe we should wait inside.”

Yuuri bit his lip. He didn’t want to go back inside. It was stuffy and loud and too warm. At least out here the air was fresh, at least it was sharp and cool.

Sensing Yuuri’s discomfort, Victor grabbed his hand and tugged him closer against the front of the building. The awning above allowed for at least a bit of protection from the rain. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind, resting his chin on his head. The world spun again, though not from the alcohol this time.

“I thought you were going to call a cab,” Yuuri muttered after a second, reluctant to give Victor any reason to move.

Victor shifted behind him. “Damn. You’re right. I forgot.” A small chuckle as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “You’re far too distracting, Yuuri.”

Yuuri turned around to look at Victor. At the curve of his shoulders and the sharp line of his jaw as he smiled. Scattered raindrops dotted his neck, and Yuuri imagined himself kissing them off, one by one. He blinked slowly, feeling his skin grow warm. If Victor thought he was distracting now…

Thinking of nothing but the way Victor’s mouth would feel on his own, Yuuri stood on his toes, wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, and kissed him.

He returned the kiss immediately, slipping his phone back into his pocket and resting his hands on Yuuri’s back, fingers digging into the fabric of his jacket. Victor’s mouth tasted like whatever he had been drinking—sharp and sweet and heady all at once. But it was the kiss that made Yuuri’s head spin, the kiss that made him feel more inebriated than any amount of alcohol ever could.

The two of them pulled apart for one warm, lingering moment. A breath passed, two, Victor running his thumb over Yuuri’s bottom lip as they both struggled to keep still, to keep their composure, standing as they were on a busy stretch of street on a Saturday evening. The rain was keeping the amount of cars driving by to a minimum, but headlights still shone past them every so often. It would probably be wisest to go home, Yuuri thought.

“We probably shouldn’t do this here,” Victor whispered, voicing Yuuri’s concerns aloud. “Probably shouldn’t be giving the passers-by such a show, don’t you think?”

Yuuri opened his eyes to find Victor’s shining down at him. “You’re right,” Yuuri said, but he didn’t move. Instead he bit his lip slowly, purposefully, looking up through his lashes the way he knew Victor liked. “But I don’t want to stop.”

Victor swallowed, pulled away and held Yuuri at arms length. “Don’t do this to me, Yuuri. You know I can’t say no when—when you—.”

The way Victor stumbled over his words made Yuuri wonder if he was drunker than he seemed. He removed his glasses, which had started to fog up, and tucked them safely into his pocket. “I know,” he said, almost shyly, then pulled Victor close again.

“Not here,” Victor pleaded against his mouth. He didn’t move, though—didn’t pull away this time. He only deepened the kiss with a groan that sent warmth shooting through Yuuri’s skin. He should have pulled away, but he was too caught up in Victor’s arms to listen to reason, too deep in the way he smelled and the way his kisses sent shivers up and down his entire body.

The door jingled as it opened beside them, and they parted quickly, Yuuri making a small, surprised noise and burrowing himself into Victor’s chest as Victor waved politely to whomever had just left the bar. The woman only glanced once in their direction before hurrying down the street.

“Come on,” Victor said, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and leading him out into the rain.

Yuuri felt his heart sink. This was fine, he reasoned. This was the smart decision. They could pick up where they left off when they got home. This was fine.

But then Victor turned down an alley and tugged Yuuri sharply under a fire escape landing where they were mildly safe from the onslaught of water pouring from the sky.

Their mouths crashed together with a force neither of them had been expecting, slick and wet with rain. Without missing a beat, Yuuri pushed Victor against the rough brick wall, savoring the noises he made against his mouth, savoring those half-broken whispers of affection tumbling out in multiple languages. Dizzy again, he wound his fingers into Victor’s hair, grounding himself in this sharper form of intoxication; in the feeling of Victor’s body flush against his.

Victor pressed the palms of his hands against the wall behind him as Yuuri’s tongue swept over his lips—sloppy from the alcohol, but somehow just as charming and amazing as he would have been sober—and Victor opened his mouth in answer, tilting his head just so, inviting Yuuri in. A strained noise slipped from his mouth when Yuuri’s fingers moved from his hair to his chest, pushing him harder against the brick, pressing his hips against him so fully that Victor could feel the outline of his erection through his jeans.

Victor broke the kiss with a sharp exhalation of air, tipping his face skyward as Yuuri’s fingers slipped under his shirt, then upward to trail lines of heat over his chest. His mouth moved, too, tongue tracing the line of Victor’s jaw, the curve of his neck—then down further, teeth grazing the dip between his shoulder and his collarbone. Rain dropped on Victor’s face, but they felt cool and welcome against his flushed skin.

Breath ragged and rough, he made the mistake of looking down. Meeting Yuuri’s heavy-lidded gaze was enough to send him spiraling. Thankfully—or maybe not so much—Yuuri closed his eyes, long lashes kissing the top of his cheeks. One hand remained under Victor’s shirt—pressing, searching—but the other traveled down, a single finger dipping below the waist of Victor’s jeans, teasing.

“Yuuri—” Victor clenched his teeth, hoping it would keep him from crying out as Yuuri’s tongue continued to lick lazy strokes on his skin, his deft fingers reaching down to unzip his pants. “Nng—not—” His fingertips clawed at the wall behind him, nails scraping against the brick. “—not that,” he ground out,“not here—”

Yuuri lifted his face. He was flushed, lips wet and kiss-swollen, but there was a gleam in his eyes and a wicked smile on his face that Victor had only ever seen when the two of them were alone together like this. Yuuri licked his lips, slowly, and Victor couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Car!” he said, probably too loudly, grabbing hold of a surprised Yuuri’s hand again and pulling him back into the rain, not bothering to pull up his zipper. Frustrated, desperate, he half-dragged Yuuri toward his car, parked on the side of the road near the bar.

It took him several fumbling attempts before he was able to slide the key into the lock and open the door while the rain poured on both of them relentlessly. Thank god for that rain, Victor thought, climbing into the backseat, laying out the towel he kept on the floor for occasions such as this, and pulling Yuuri sharply after. It would provide them a minimal amount of cover, at least.

The door slammed, and Yuuri straddled Victor as best as he could, taking his face in both hands and claiming his mouth while Victor lifted his hips, tugging his pants down just enough—panting against Yuuri’s open lips—to provide access. Head swimming but fingers confident, Victor pulled Yuuri’s pants just past the hips, too caught up to take his time—too drunk on Yuuri to care that this might be a bit messy.

Pulling away with a hard breath, Yuuri pushed his jeans down enough to allow his erection to spring free before pushing his tongue back into Victor’s mouth. Victor swore between kisses, in fragments of Russian that fell between them in a way that might as well have set Yuuri on fire.

A small moan escaped him as Victor’s hand closed around his dick, stroking with firm, precise movements that had Yuuri arching forward, pressing his forehead against Victor’s and closing his eyes. Their breaths mingled together in the small space, sending goosebumps along Yuuri’s arms, sending his fingers searching for Victor’s cock in the semi-darkness.

Fingers met skin, and Victor’s breathing hitched sharply, escaping in shuddering gasps when Yuuri’s hand moved just right.

Need pulled at Yuuri’s core—the need to be closer to Victor, closer still. The need to be stretched and filled by him until there was nothing left between them but sweat and skin and ragged whispers of _more, faster, that’s it, so good—_

“Ah, V—Vitya…”

Victor came, grunting, before his name was even halfway out of Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri followed not moments later.

Their eyes met—Yuuri’s wide and edged with surprise; Victor’s half-opened and sparkling—and then they both laughed.

“We’ve made a mess,” Victor said softly, nestling his nose into Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri ducked his head, resting his forehead on Victor’s shoulder and wiping his hand on the towel below them. “That’s what the towel is for,” he mumbled, shivering at the small kisses Victor was scattering across the top of his head.

Victor chuckled, and the sound vibrated through Yuuri’s body and buzzed up the length of his spine. “My shirt is ruined, though,” he pointed out.

“You’ve got extras in the back,” Yuuri said, content to just enjoy Victor’s warmth against him for a little while longer.

Victor hummed, locating his phone and reaching around Yuuri to tap on the screen. “I’ll call a cab,” he said. “You can grab me a new shirt.”

“Me?” Yuuri whined, pouting and sitting up straight.

Victor grinned as Yuuri tumbled off of him and struggled to pull his pants back up. Winking, Victor brought his phone to his ear. “I’ll make it worth your while as soon as we get home.”

Yuuri didn’t think he had ever moved so quickly in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first piece of smut I've ever written, so please be kind to me! This little thing is set up to continue in a part two if anyone's interested (/ω＼)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
